Three Evils Embodied in Love and Shadow
by Guernica322
Summary: A song fic based off a coheed & Cambria song, InuKag. Really Kick-butt lyrics. Rated pg-13 for the violent lyrics...and some swearing. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**YO! Its me, Shorty and Mikazuki (she's asleep right now) and i'm just here to say...THIS SONG KICKS ASS! Oh, and don't kill yourself because of this song...the lyrics get kinda depressing and suicidal at the end...**

**Yeah, i'm totally obsessed with Coheed And Cambria, so this is kinda a tribute to them, CUZ THEY KICK TOTAL ASS! Yeah, enjoy the song and story!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T FREAKIN OWN THEM! GET IT THRU YOUR MINDS! Jeezus...

* * *

**

**Three Evils (Embodied In Love And Shadow)**  
**By:** Coheed & Cambria

_Across the floor in the hand of where we drove the drill _

_a cautious ear to the mouth of your confession_  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she had just done. She had just told Inuyasha that she loved him. He hadn't answered, he just sort of looked away. 'What's his problem?' She got up and walked off.  
  
_think of all the things we put him through _

_in the face of his god would he tell the truth?  
_  
After all they had been through, after all the torture they had been put through, He still wasn't sure of his feelings. Was he really telling the truth all those times that he had said he hated her? She hoped not.  
  
_still recorded were the words that dribbled out his kiss _

_when eyes go blind in this man of what could once become_  
  
Kagome remembered the first time she had caught Inuyasha with Kikyo. She saw them kiss, and afterwards, Inuyasha tried to deny that it meant anything. Yeah right.  
  
_sever the limbs off his torso in sleep _

_and burn what remains so the world may now see_  
  
Kagome knew that he still had feelings for Kikyo. She wanted to slit Naraku's throat for what he had done to them, all of them. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Even Kikyo.  
  
_no longer...will we wait for your answers _

_back to the hell where you've come from_  
  
She decided that next time she was inches away from Killing Naraku, she wouldn't waste her time talking. She didn't wanted any answers any more, she just wanted him dead, she wanted to kill him for all the pain he had caused.  
  
_think of all the times you've once had _

_write them in a letter that says goodbye  
_  
Kagome didn't know what to do. If Inuyasha didn't love her, she didn't know if she would even stay. Maybe she would just go home, and block the well.  
  
_you'll listen to reason while you're face down in the dirt_  
  
Or maybe she would just sit him, and make him make up his mind. It always worked before, just a simple command, and BOOM! He would listen to you…hopefully. She laughed when she pictured Inuyasha laying face first in the dirt.  
  
_you'll stomach the hurt and break for him here just how much he's worth_  
  
She thought of all the times she'd seen Kikyo and Inuyasha together, hugging and kissing. It was disgusting. Why did she put up with it? Does he really matter that much?  
  
_slowly discarded were the remains of his lonely youth _

_among the alley where the dwellers scare to notice_  
  
Maybe it was because Kagome felt bad for him. What with the abuse he put up with as a child, she felt horrible, because she would start talking about all the things her father did with her when she was little, and Inuyasha would always look away, or look down. She knew that his childhood memories were painful.  
  
_picture a young boy in pieces and streets with leveled malfunctions _

_no name to be called redeemer_  
  
Kagome remembered when Sesshomaru had tricked them using the un-mother, how she had seen the little boy that was Inuyasha, scampering around chasing a ball, it was so cute. Why did his mother have to die, it was so unfair.  
  
_We'll fix him restore him...with the love is no other _

_think of all the things you did before _

_write them in a letter that says reborn_  
  
She knew that her love, and friendship, along with Miroku, Shippo and Sango's, had helped Inuyasha be more happy, even if he wouldn't admit it. He was a totally different person than when she first met him.  
  
_you'll listen to reason while you're face down in the dirt _

_you'll stomach the hurt and break for him here just how much he's worth_  
  
Kagome still didn't know what to do. She didn't know just how much Inuyasha meant to her, would she be happier with out him?  
  
_following you across the interstate walking away...I'll fire on _

_following you across the interstate walking away...I'll fire on _

_following you across the interstate walking away...I'll fire on_  
  
She kept pondering over all these memories. She remembered when Kouga had first showed up, and claimed her as his woman. Inuyasha had been so angry afterwards. He always wanted to kill Kouga for practically stalking Kagome. She knew it was because Inuyasha cared about her.  
  
_on the wrong way out _

_on the causeway to neverwhere_  
  
Kagome finally reached the well. Was she ready for this? Did she really want to separate herself from him forever?  
  
_on the wrong way out _

_on the causeway to neverwhere_  
  
She didn't know, she had no idea.  
  
_on the wrong way out _

_on the causeway to neverwhere_  
  
She finally turned around and headed back towards the village. She would at least have to say goodbye to her friends, they deserved to know why she was doing this.  
  
_dear my friends in the time we've spent forever after beyond this when will our nightmare ever end?_  
  
"But Kagome, why?"

"Sango, you know why. I'm sick of him running to Kikyo all the time."

"I still wish you would stay Kagome."

"So do I. I wish you all good luck, and I hope that you can defeat Naraku once and for all."  
  
_dear my friends in the time we've spent forever after beyond this when will our nightmare ever end?_  
  
But when she went to get up, something felt wrong, she couldn't explain it, but she knew that something bad was lurking outside. She grabbed her arrows, and motioned for Sango and Miroku to follow her.  
  
_pull the trigger and the nightmare stops.  
pull the trigger and the nightmare stops.  
pull the trigger and the nightmare stops...forever you will learn_  
  
Outside was Naraku, battling Inuyasha, and clearly getting the upper hand. Kagome felt rage and hatred boiling up inside of her. She quickly got an arrow ready and pulled back the string, and while she was doing this, she poured all of her rage and hatred of this creature into this arrow. She pulled the string almost to snapping point, and released.  
  
_pull the trigger and the nightmare stops.  
pull the trigger and the nightmare stops.  
pull the trigger and the nightmare stops...forever you will learn_  
  
The arrow flew so fast, it hit before anyone had a chance to follow its movement. Everyone stared at it, with awe all over their faces. Naraku started shrieking as the arrow started to purify him from the inside out. Finally his shrieks stopped, and the arrow disintegrated. Kagome went over and picked up the remaining jewel shards and joined it to the rest, forming the whole jewel. She started to walk away, into the forest, but someone grabbed her arm.  
  
_pull the trigger and the nightmare stops.  
pull the trigger and the nightmare stops.  
pull the trigger and the nightmare stops...forever you will learn_  
  
Kagome turned around to find Inuyasha. "Kagome, I just wanted to let you know that I…" "Yeah?"

"I, um, I love you."  
  
Kagome was speechless. IT was so many dreams come true, all at once. She threw her arms around Him and started to cry. Inuyasha pulled away and said "What did I say about crying?" "I'm just so happy, Naraku is finally dead, and its just so great." "Then stop crying."  
  
Kagome starts to laugh, because Inuyasha is trying his best to be "macho". Its obviously not working. She finally goes and Kisses Inuyasha. He is surprised at first, but then he deepens the kiss. Sango and Miroku start cheering in the back round, while Miroku covers Shippo's eyes (lol).  
  
And they all lived happily ever after…  
  
"But Kagome! Why do I have to be the one that cleans the house?"

"Because I'm too tired."

"But I don't wanna!"

"SIT!"

"Ow! Dammit!"  
  
Well, almost.

**THE END**


End file.
